fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Honoka Aizawa
|idol-aura = aqua musical notes and turquoise roses|font = black|appearance = Episode 2: New students, New friends|anime = Idol Storm|idol-item = Aquamarine Charm Bracelet}} Honoka Aizawa (藍沢 和花 Aizawa Honoka, Cadence Kelly in the English dub) is a main character from Idol Storm. Her theme color is aqua and enrolled in Tsubasa Idol Academy. She's a cool-type idol and her preferred brands are "LOADED" and "Secret Muse". Appearance Honoka has long hair. Her hair is wavy and some parts are curled into ringlets. Her hair color is grey-ish purple. She got pink eyes. She often seen wearing a white short puffed sleeve shirt with aqua sleeveless sweater / vest and checkered aqua skirt with white frills. She wears black high socks and silver shoes. Personality Honoka is very honest and straightforward. She always give people her honest opinions, good or bad. Sometimes her words could hurt the person she's talking to because if someone talk to her or ask for her opinion and she think its not good or if she does not agree with them, she would talk very honestly. But, she always give strong and meaningful advices that came from the heart. People who are not very close with her could misunderstood her at first, but as they got to know her, they'll find her to be a good and honest friend. Background Becoming an Idol Her parents are part of an orchestra. Her father plays the piano while her mother plays violin. She does not have any interest in classical music, but her parents force her to study it. She loves to sing and dance although her parents are against that. She secretly auditioned in Tsubasa Idol Academy and got accepted. Her parents are still against it and told her to cancel it. But she refuses. Her parents said if she could succeed in becoming an idol, they will allow her to continue. But if not, she must stop. That's why she's working really hard to impress her parents. Auditioning She attended the 15th Generation auditions for Tsubasa Idol Academy secretly, and was able to score high enough to earn a spot, earning a high placement overall the accepted auditions, because of her being talented not only in singing and dancing, but also playing musical instruments. Idol Life With her mission to impress her parents, she got no time for anything else. She doesn't even consider in making friends. She thought it's stupid to have friends when they will also compete being an idol. But as time goes, her mindset started to change. Etymology Honoka - Hono means "harmony" while Ka means "flower" Aizawa - Ai in her name stands for the color indigo while Zawa is another form of "kawa" which means river. Relationships Yuuka Amano She often see Yuuka alone and lack of confidence. She once told Yuuka that she should stop being an idol if she will not try to take the positive thing from what she's afraid of, which is talking. Soon, they become good friends. Yume Kawaii Honoka gets along pretty well with Yume but she sometimes feels that their personalities clash. Honoka was never bothered by Yume until she saw how introverted she is. She told her that shy people can't become an idol unless they try to break free from it. It helps Yume to try harder in overcoming her shyness. Ri Midoriki Honoka thought Ri was weird at first. But after finding out that she's autistic, she tried to control her sarcasm to her. Though as time goes, Ri understood what her sarcasm and sharp words actually mean. Madoka Mino Once, Madoka was thinking alone after having a hard time dancing. Honoka told her that an idol who can't dance is not an idol. Madoka explained the situation, Honoka simply said that if an idol can't dance, then they have to dance until they can by themselves. It helped her to try harder in dancing. Sakura Chinen Honoka and Sakura got along pretty well since both are connected in something, musical. Sakura loves musical theater while Honoka lives in the world of classical musicians. Both enjoyed talking together although Honoka never want to admit the same thing. Akane Kenjou Both have met before. Akane who plays the violin and Honoka whose parents are violinist and pianist. Honoka often said that she got no emotion and boring. She also often said that her cooking is the worst. Despite that, both get along pretty well. Noemi Kagamine Honoka almost made Noemi quit being an idol for trying to help her overcome her stage fright. She told her that if an idol cannot try to overcome their weakness, they better quit. But that makes Noemi try to overcome it. Naomi thanked her but as usual, Honoka rarely shows that she's happy for her. Hibiki Kurosawa Honoka and Hibiki first meet at a class. Hibiki tried to defend her and Kira from getting 'bullied again' but turns out that Honoka banished the bullies by herself. Since that day, Hibiki often talks to Honoka even though Honoka never cared. But soon, both become good friends after finding something in common. Kira Akarui Honoka and Kira first meet at the audition. Kira's cheerful and bright personality very clashed with her. Kira wants friends while Honoka doesn't want any. But this peculiar thing is what make them gradually become closer as friends. After getting to know each other even more, they become best friends. Rebecca Utsukushi She often said that Rebecca is way too positive thinking. Honoka always think logically. But once, Rebecca's positive vibes helped her got through an important performance. She's very thankful for her but never admit it. Both become good friends. Alice Skye Honoka and Alice first met at the audition, both are roommates at the academy. Both have one thing in common, their parents are some sort of stepping stone in becoming an idol. Honoka opened up to her by accident when talking about it. Since that, they support each other as good friends. Trivia * Her zodiac sign is Gemini * Her blood type is O * She's considered pretty tall for her age * Her favorite food is oreo ice cream * She hates cucumber and tomatoes as raw food. * Even though she does not want to be a classical musician, she's very good in many classical music instruments especially piano and violin, both. * She loves and good at doing magic tricks. * Her name in other countries: ** Korea: 예린 ** Indonesia, Malaysia, Germany, Netherlands and Canada: Candace ** Thailand: จังหวะ ** China and Hong Kong: 沢和花 ** Saudi Arabia: هونوكا ** France, Italy, Spain, Hungary and Slovakia: Mariette ** Portugal and Brazil: Camille ** Russia: Анна ** Serbia: Хонока Gallery Honoka new.png|Honoka in casual clothes Aisu-honokauniform.png|Honoka Aizawa in her school uniform Honoka Magical Emerald Coord.jpg|Honoka Aizawa in her Magical Emerald Coord Idol Storm Honoka.png|Honoka Aizawa in her Magical Emerald Coord 2 Honoka-dress1.jpg|Honoka in her Andante Minuet Dress Idol Storm promo.png|Honoka and her group Starclub Category:Idols Category:Idol Storm Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Amathist1998 Category:User:Amathist1998 Category:Cool Idols Category:Cool Idol